Their story
by HarryPotterybarn
Summary: Neville and Hermione can't help running into each other after Hogwarts, is it a sign, or just coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walks across the bridge and breathes in the crisp, fresh air. Freedom, that's what surrounds her as she takes her first step out of the Hogwarts castle. The past year was a blur, but it's all in the past. The only thing she can remember is her hasty break up with Ron. She was studying and Ron and Harry were going into town, Ron pushed her to come with them, but she declined and then he went into a massive rant about how she was a buzzkill and no fun when they aren't planning on defeating Voldemort. She dumped him for being insulting to her intelligence. As she walks off the bridge, she hears footsteps, she turns around and sees her hero, Neville. She also remembers clearly when she saved her and Ron from Nagini during the battle of Hogwarts. She waits for Neville to finish crossing the bridge and leaps into his arms.

'Oh, Hi Hermione!' He gasps, surprised.

'Neville, I forgot to thank you for saving my life in the battle of Hogwarts.'

'It wasn't a big deal really.' He exclaims.

Hermione releases him and collects herself.

'Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come and have dinner at my apartment?' Hermione asks.

'Yeah, I only have my grandmother to go back to, your cooking is probably better than hers.'

'Oh, I usually just get takeaway.' She says, slightly embarrassed.

'That's ok, still better than her cooking.' Neville says, smiling.

The both laugh and start walking.

They get to Hermione's apartment at ten past six.

'Ok, I'll order the food, while you set up the table.' Hermione tells him.

Neville starts setting up Hermione's small dining table, while she argues with a person on the phone about how she wants a Massaman curry with sweet potatoes instead of ordinary potatoes.

Neville finishes setting up and Hermione hangs up after getting her way.

'TV?' Hermione asks.

They sit down in front of the TV and start watching the last half of The Fault in Our Stars.

'Cancer? Why don't they just go and get that cured and then they won't die?' Neville asks to the unresponsive screen.

'Shut up and watch the movie.' Hermione commands jokingly.

They finish the movie, but Hermione wouldn't know, she fell asleep on Neville's shoulder at Augustus' funeral. Neville awoke from the movies trance, tears dripping down his face, to notice Hermione had fallen asleep. Neville doesn't want to wake her, so he just stays there, feeling Hermione's weight, every time she moves, he tenses until she falls back into the calmness of sleep. He thinks that he could stay there forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! I am quite busy, but I will try to make chapter updates regular, more than likely they will go up once a week. Thank you so much for reading and please leave reviews, comments and suggestions!_

Hermione wakes up to a sleeping Neville, she figures she fell asleep while watching the movie, she can't move, in fear of waking him, and she'd seen what a sweet boy like Neville could do if he got angry. She lay there, calm. She wonders how she could feel this relaxed, nestled in such an intimate position with a boy who was just a friend. She'd always seen a sort of connection between them, ever since she started helping him find Trevor on the train in their first year. She never thought they'd grow that close, but they did. Not as close as Ron, Harry and herself, but close. They had always had educational conversations about Herbology, during which he would tell her fascinating facts about plants, and Potions, which Neville struggled in, but Hermione helped. After what feels like a lifetime, but is probably only half an hour, Neville stirs and wakes up.

'Hey Hermione, morning.' He says, startling Hermione.

'Neville, you're awake!' She exclaims.

Hermione picks herself up off the lounge and fixes her wonky clothes, from sleeping on the lounge, she hadn't noticed, but one side of her bra was completely exposed. Neville tried his hardest not to look, but he couldn't help himself, he liked Hermione, slightly more than a friend, and had done for years, but alas, she was obsessed with Ron Weasley.

'I think so.' He says.

They both laugh.

'What's the time, might I ask?' Asks Neville

Hermione looks at the clock on the wall, surprised Neville didn't notice it.

'11.30.' She says, quickly followed by 'Oh shit!'

'What?' Asks Neville.

'Ginny and Harry. They're coming over in half an hour for lunch.' She says frantically. Cleaning up all the dinner residue.

'Oh shit!' Neville screamed.

'What's your problem?' She asked.

'I never went home last night.'

'Oh didn't you?' Hermione says sarcastically.

'Gran will be wondering where I am.' He says.

'You better get going.' Hermione tells him.

'Ok, bye Hermione,' Neville says and hugs her, she hugs back, and then he pulls away.

'See you around, Neville.' She calls out.

'Until next time!' He replies.

Little to their knowledge, next time was a whole lot closer than they thought.


End file.
